The Great Stream Chat War Of 2017
'It all started...' "A long time ago in a stream far far away..."-Bluedraggy : WARNING : LINKS ARE NSFW, IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR DO NOT WANT TO SEE NASTY STUFF, PLEASE AVOID CLICKING THE LINKS. YOU WERE WARNED The Great Stream Chat War of 2017 (often abbreviated to The Chat War or CW1), also known as the First Chat War, was a stream event that happened on January 12th of 2017, although related shenanigans began earlier. It all started with one emoticon, published by Kazerad as a short message in the chat, causing uproar upon the discovery of a new feature on Picarto.TV, while some were left unimpressed. In a state of confusion, the major participants threw random emoticons in the name of spamming, erasing the distinction between conversations and shitposting occurring at the time. Marked by mass message bans, including a brief but shocking conflict between Moderators. Although it may have been short, there were quite a few sides forming : Some rooting for BlueDraggy or FurNut. The deletion of one of Kazerad's test comments (in which, approximately THE WHOLE CHAT saw, performed in the name of science) was the penultimate highlight of the event. In total, it resulted in an estimated 5 minutes of shits and giggles, lasting from 6:00 PM to approximately 6:05 PM EST (Eastern Standard Time). Involving all of the Stream Chat — including a vast majority of the Stream's Mods — but eventually ending peacefully and being quickly forgotten, it was the first widespread civil war in a Stream to date, and directly involved more than 10 people from the chat. These events made The Great Comment War a funny affair to start off the Stream, which was barely an hour long as of it's Beginning. The Development of the Events are pictured below, from left to right, top to bottom What Kaz did to boot if off.JPG|What Kaz did to boot if off First reactions.JPG|First few reactions Reactions 2.JPG|First Few Reactions Cont. Part 2 Reactions 3.JPG|First Few Reactions Cont. Part 3 Reactions 4.JPG|First Few Reactions Cont. Part 4 I called it.JPG|Foreshadowing First msg bans.JPG|The first message was banned by BlueDraggy, sparking controversy and fear. MWK said mod wars.JPG|The Many Powers Arise Bluedrag starts ovrdosing pwr.JPG|BlueDraggy starts to lose control as power takes over his mind dark side arises.JPG|A SuperPretzel suggests BlueDraggy converts to the dark side, while MWK calls for some practice before the war starts. shots excahnged for testing.JPG|The first shots are fired by two bystanders of The War, testing their newly acquired powers and discovering their full extents. MOD WAR CALLED IT.JPG|Pictured here, a civilian (BrakStarBrak), calling for a war and encouraging the population to endorse it. Call for peace.JPG|Meanwhile, other civilians called for peace instead. taking sides.JPG|Civilians seen taking sides in the upcoming conflict taking sides 2.JPG|Civilians Taking Sides Part 2 Mad idea.JPG|During the conflict, a controversial idea arises, putting an end to the tension temporarily call for testing.JPG|Civilian seen pushing for action in the name of Science instead of War. No one asked for this.JPG|Civilian Casualties as observed Suicide was even tested.JPG|Further Tests were made in the name of Science, even cruel acts such as Suicide. First hand horrors of the Kaz removal.JPG|The Epitome of the Conflict, ending with The Removal of Kaz's test comment. Madman me.JPG|The public's surprised reaction, sampled. Typical normalness.JPG|Matters having settled down and forgotten, things quickly went back to normal. Category:Events Category:Streams Category:Stream Chat Category:HISTORY